


Hot Potato

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [23]
Category: Fake Movie Meme (Tumblr)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes trouble lands in  your lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Potato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



Serena Kamdar listened to the slight young black man’s story with growing dismay, although she was careful to keep her consternation from showing on her face. If Deacon Williams was telling the truth about the work he’d been doing she was going to need to find a way to save his ass, her career, and the entire effing planet. And if he was lying, why had someone been desperate enough to take a potshot at him just outside the sentry gate? So much for a nice easy tour doing embassy duty in a peaceful country!

She’d been safer in Afghanistan.


End file.
